


Milking Hands

by AndeliaMaddock



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cum Swallowing, DSL, F/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism, assertive ladies, dick sucking, extreme hedonism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This farmer knows what she likes, and she likes it when she's daydreaming in the forest and two hotties from town come and try to get each other off. </p><p>So she offers to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milking Hands

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: farmer (preferably female please) walking in on either (or both if u want to) Elliott or Sebastian masturbating and farmer finishing them off? (thank u!!)

She lay flat on the aged hardwood stump and stared through the tiny space in the clearing at the two who entered.

They looks around a bit, found no slimes or sludges, and settled themselves down about 50 yards from her. 

The farmer couldn't hear them, but they seemed intimate. A kiss, a cuddle, a giggle from them both. Then, whoa. Out came the cocks, and their hands work on one another. They didn't seem too familiar with each others bodies yet though. Maybe they came here for the thrill of it. Maybe Elliot and Sebastian didn't want to do it at either of their (remarkably private) places so they wouldn't have a home advantage over the other.

Or maybe they were just some kinky fuckers, and they pretended otherwise when everyone else was looking, but broke out the semi-public mutual masturbation when they wanted to cut loose.

She rolled off the log, but maintained her visual appreciation the entire time. Yoba, look at them go. They really worked each other now, with quick thrusts of a clenched fist, coupled with slow and easy ones.

Grass shifted underfoot and she peered at them from the very edge of the clearing. They probably couldn't see her. They were likely only focused on one another.

Honestly, she just wanted to enjoy nature. She hadn't asked for two hot guys she'd been hitting on for weeks to come out here, whip it out, and start jerking one another off. 

Not to say she was complaining, it was just, it didn't seem fully right to watch and not contribute. Or give them the option to let her contribute. She wanted to make things fair, after all.

She quietly pried her sword out of its sheath, then loudly slid it back into place with a metallic shink. “Fuck, those slimes really do get me all hot and sweaty. All that work.” She strode towards the exit, and rotated her head towards them after a few steps, as if she were completely surprised by the current turn of events. “Whoa!”

Elliot and Sebastian both scrambled to put themselves back in.

She advanced. “You're doing it, eh? No wonder I couldn't get either of you to get with me.” She tilted her head and stared them down. “That's a shame.”

“Y-you were trying to get with us?” Sebastian blustered and managed to hide himself under his long hoodie. 

“Duh. Do you think I give you lobster,” she nodded at Elliot, then to Sebastian, “and you those weird yeti tears for fun? I just wanted to be friends.”

“Fr-friends. Who you want to sleep with?” Elliot relaxed a little bit, but sweat still made his hair stick out at lovely, untamed angles.

“Duh.” She shrugged. “But you're together, apparently. And wouldn't want a helping hand. Which is a shame, because these are my milking hands.” She squeezed motions through the air, like she might a cow's teat.

Sebastian glanced to Elliot. They seemed to exchange a number of silent communications.

“Well, someone as skilled as yourself, we could perhaps use some additional assistance.”

Hell yes. She bounded over, and flopped down onto her knees between the two of them. “Thought you might say that.”

Sebastian shoved a slick section of hair back into place. “So how do we uh--”

She nudged at his dick. “Just let me help.”

He glanced over at Elliot one more time, before he pulled his hoodie up and let her at it.

Elliot had already let go of the reins, and released himself once more.

One hand on Sebastian, and the other on Elliot, she worked to stroke them in an alternating rhythm. Squeeze, pull Elliot, push, squeeze Sebastian. After a minute or so, when she'd found the rhythm that got them both moaning, she leaned closer, and sealed her lips around the crown of Elliot's cock.

He gripped the grass in handfuls, and some tore from the forest floor. “Ah, you really weren't kidding about those being your milking hands.”

She chuckled around the dick in her mouth, which only seemed to make him thrust and need more. Good. Another laugh, a bit lower, and he twitched against her tongue.

Too much pleasure would end the fun fast. She pulled her mouth off Elliot, and moved to suck on Sebastian.

Yoba, but wasn't he vocal? His throat rumbled, and he panted and moaned, and thrust up into her mouth like he just couldn't help it.

Then his skilled fingers locked with her hair, and he pressed her down deeper along his cock.

Yes. Further, until she nearly gagged, but she gained control of herself and simply inhaled his masculine scent. Fuck that was what she wanted.

Elliot scooted closer, until his hip met with Sebastian's and she had to reposition herself so a leg was between each of theirs.

“Now him.” Sebastian pulled her off, and coaxed her towards his partner's cock.

She didn't know where he'd gotten the idea he could just tell her what to do. But she absolutely loved it. After only a moment, she was back on Elliot, giving him the blow job of his life. She sucked, she moaned, she worked her hand in tandem with her lips and tongue and throat. 

He spilled quickly enough, and she gulped down the first few spurts, then pulled off, and let the last one splash over her face. Without a beat, she moved back to Sebastian's.

His keyboardist fingers still curled in her hair, and worked her hard along his shaft. “That's right. Ah. You really like that, huh?”

She had soaked her panties well and truly through. She'd be surprised if she wasn't staining her pants at this point. But she just nodded, and let out an eager little moan.

Oh right. No more Elliot cock. She removed her hand from his no-doubt oversensitive dick, and placed full attention on the cock in her mouth.

“Never thought you'd be so cock hungry.” Sebastian rolled the words out, casual, but deep.

She glanced up, and found the words didn't quite match the flushed, almost embarrassed, but entirely pleased face. Heh. So he liked dirty talk eh? Probably why he was with Elliot. That guy could probably weave a real nasty tale if given the chance.

She pulled off with a smack of her lips and leaned close. “Yeah? Funny, cause I thought about sucking you and Elliot here so many times.”

“Oh my.” Elliot pressed a few tentative fingers to her closest hip. “Is that so?”

Sebastian licked his lips. “I believe it. You look pretty slutty right now. Your hairs all fucked up. And... you're definitely wet.”

Oh, could he really see how wet she was through her pants, or was he projecting? Either way, it made her a bit wetter. “You want me back on your cock?” She eased a grin over her somewhat tired lips.

“Yeah. Get back to work.” He released his grip, only to find it again on another spot on her scalp. “Come on.”

She all but purred, and set back to the task at hand. Literally at hand. The entire time, her hand had worked him while she'd played with words. But now, she focused on using her tongue on his cock. It lathed along the underside, and she squeezed at the base with strong hands.

He couldn't last long, and he didn't really. 

A few minutes later, he jerked his hips up once, twice, and then shot off into her. It wasn't so much several spurts, as a long stream of it, all in her mouth, all right down her throat and into her belly.

Finally, he released her. Tenderly, he tucked himself back in.

She sat back on her heels, then shifted and fell back onto her ass, far enough away that she didn't slam onto their legs. “You know, I haven't gotten off.”

“It's true.” Elliot nodded. “That's a shame, really. We should do something about that.”

“My place is back that way.” She hitched a thumb over her shoulder towards the exit, then North a bit. “Why don't you two come by tomorrow? Same time?”

“You don't...want it now?” Sebastian began to ease himself into a standing position.

“Nah. You two just think about all the stuff I'm gonna have you do between now and tomorrow, and that'll be what I want.”

“How filthy.” Elliot leaned closer, and pressed a kiss to her lips.

“Mmm. Yeah, but I'm a dirty girl, so what can you do?” She shrugged, and stood up too. “I'll see you two tomorrow. And don't expect to come first.” She waved sharply, then strode through the secret woods and back towards her farm.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Dragon mod over yonder http://stardew-nsfw-imagines.tumblr.com/ Send me and the other mods (midnight and scarlet) some prompts if you have an idea and wanna see it on the blog and here. ;)


End file.
